<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Pace by anchovyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770254">A Change of Pace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy'>anchovyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Wine and Coffee [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bondage and Discipline, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Suspension, slight watersport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ready baby?" Johnny asked as he walked over to Jaehyun and kissed his lips gently.<br/><br/>"I am," Jaehyun said as he smiled up at the older.<br/><br/>"You're really sure about this?" Johnny asked again as he gently cupped Jaehyun's face, thumb brushing against his cheekbones softly. His eyes searched Jaehyun's for any sign of doubt or apprehension. <br/><br/>"I am. I want this," Jaehyun replied, taking Johnny's hand away from his cheeks and kissing the back of it, "I trust you, daddy."<br/><br/>Jaehyun finally gets to live his fantasy of having Johnny use him as he pleases.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Wine and Coffee [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change of Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- I don't know what to say for this one honestly...wasn't sure if I should post this but Chanel convinced me to do it so blame her?<br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/anchovyy_">Twitter</a>.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny and Jaehyun had been together for quite a while now. Jaehyun never expected that being in a committed relationship could be this much fun and much more liberating compared to his prior solo fuckboy ways. Don’t get him wrong, they did have quite a bit of misunderstandings and their own fights but both of them had realised early on that there is something special between them that was worth it, worth the effort and worth working through the rough patches for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny truly was something else and the older had helped Jaehyun find what he was missing in his previous relationships. Being with Johnny showed him that what he wanted and needed was for a partner who could bring out and fulfil his darker desires, desires that he didn’t know he had in the beginning. Jaehyun was always rather sexual being. He was creative and experimental in bed but he couldn’t find someone who could keep up or take charge the way he wanted to. He had had past partners who were more dominant than him but no one ever made him want to submit like Johnny. No one could supply the emotional connection, mental stimulation and physical attraction that he needed in a long term partner, and Johnny brought all of that and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both have had an extensive talk regarding their pasts recently after a petty fight that Jaehyun can’t even remember the cause of anymore, and that was when he found out about Johnny's past as a dom at an exclusive sex club. Johnny had stopped going for a while even before he met Jaehyun due to personal reasons but Jaehyun had begged Johnny to take him to visit and the older can't say no to his pouting baby, especially when the younger was bouncing on his dick so good. Jaehyun's a sly little fox and he's proud of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the moment they arrived at the club, Jaehyun could tell that Johnny had a reputation there with the way almost everyone was focusing on the older – a nobody would have been forgotten if they stopped visiting as long as Johnny did. That night, his eyes were opened to a side of Johnny he didn't know he needed as he listened to the stories told by some old friends and subs that Johnny had been with when he was active at the club and he wanted it. Wanted Johnny to take full control of him like he did to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course people couldn't help themselves from asking if Johnny was open to doing a scene with them there, or if Johnny and Jaehyun allowed third parties to join in but the older was quick to say no, Jaehyun was his and his only. The same applied to himself, he didn't want or need anyone else. For now at least. Ever since then, having Johnny fully dominate and use him to his heart's content had definitely been all Jaehyun could think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two did have scenes together before this but it was never anything as elaborate as what they're about to be doing tonight. Jaehyun was both nervous and excited for what's to come, his heart hammering in his chest from the anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here they are, in Johnny's home office. Jaehyun stark naked while Johnny was still fully dressed. The younger had always wondered why Johny had such a spacious room as an office and just assumed it's because he's filthy rich but today he's finding out that it's because it doubled as his sex room. Johnny had set up a suspension rig in the middle of the room and as Jaehyun moved towards the center of the rig, he noticed that there was an anal impaler with a vibrator attached to it and Jaehyun shivered at the thought of what's about to happen. Jaehyun also took note that the already very plush carpet on the floor had multiple thick blankets over it – probably both as extra padding and to soak up all the mess Jaehyun's going to be making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready baby?" Johnny asked as he walked over to Jaehyun and kissed his lips gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Jaehyun said as he smiled up at the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really sure about this?" Johnny asked again as he gently cupped Jaehyun's face, thumb brushing against his cheekbones softly. His eyes searched Jaehyun's for any sign of doubt or apprehension, this will surely be a step up from their usual scenes and he wanted to make sure that the younger is ready for the change of pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am. I want this," Jaehyun replied, taking Johnny's hand away from his cheeks and kissing the back of it, "I trust you, daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hummed as he stepped away from Jaehyun, turning around to look at his custom built floor to ceiling bookshelf, "safe word?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Firetruck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonny returned to his side with a stack of thick books, placing them at equal heights on either side of the impaler, "colours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red is stop, yellow I need a break and green means I'm good," Jaehyun replied as he kept his eyes trained on Johnny, loving the way his white button up hugged his lean body and the way his fitted slacks showed off his long legs and pert ass. He really wanted to reach out and touch the older, especially since Johnny's barely an inch away and he could feel the heat radiating off of him, but Jaehyun knew better – speak only when daddy asked it of him and do only what daddy allowed and wanted him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Johnny had a knowing smile on his face as he straightened up and took a step back, eyeing Jaehyun's naked body down, "now stand up on those books baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun took a deep breath as he followed Johnny's order, carefully stepping up onto the solid stacks. The book stack wasn't really that high, it was just 5 decently thick books on each stack. Jaehyun noted that they seem to be from the same collection as the hardcover was of the same design, but he didn't care enough to make out the title of them as he was more focused on the impaler that's now right underneath him, the tip of the toy attached to it barely brushing against his ass cheeks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands up," Johnny instructed as he moved towards the right side of the rig, grabbing at a handcuff that was dangling off of a loose metal chain. Jaehyun obediently lifted his hands and allowed Johnny to cuff him up. The cuffs were made from sturdy black leather – a wide strap snugly wrapped around his wrist with multiple smaller straps and buckles around it – lined with soft wool. A wooded grip was also attached to the top of it for him to grip on for better support. Johnny tugged on the metal chain until it pulled Jaehyun's hands up above his head before locking it in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does it feel?" Johnny asked, concern and gentleness seeping through his eyes briefly. It's Jaehyun's first time doing this and as much as Johnny wants to just take and use him, he still puts the younger's safety and comfort first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good," Jaehyun replied as he flashed Johnny a smile to put the older's worries at ease. He wriggled his wrists and arms around, tugging on it to test out the little give it had and enjoying the restraint, "it's secure but not too tight that it'll cut off circulation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hummed as he moved to stand directly in front of Jaehyun. And although from his current position Jaehyun had to look slightly down at Johnny, he instead felt smaller than usual, vulnerable. Johnny will have full control over him and it's equal parts scary and exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, your rules," Johnny said as he looked Jaehyun in the eyes before leaning down to leave feather light pecks across Jaehyun's chest in between his words, "I want to hear nothing from you. You speak only when spoken to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny gently drags his fingertips up along Jaehyun's thighs, feeling the younger tense up as he gets higher, "and you do exactly what I say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last and most importantly," Johnny said sternly as his thumb and forefinger formed a tight ring around the base of Jaehyun's already hardening dick, "absolutely do not come until I allow you to. Do you understand me baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Jaehyun answered meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Johnny mumbled against Jaehyun's chest, moving his hand to hold onto Jaehyun's waist as he started to lick at the pert nipple in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun sucked in a breath, biting his lip. He didn't expect Johnny to just jump right into it like this, attacking his weak point right away. Jaehyun tried his best to hold himself together and keep quiet as Johnny started to suck and bite on his nipple, while the older's free hand pinched and rubbed at the other nub. He had always been sensitive there but ever since he got with Johnny, it had gotten worse from the older's unrelenting attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are your nipples so pretty baby?" Johnny asked mindlessly as he detached himself to look at the reddening body part, loving the blotches of dark red that's blooming around the pale skin around Jaehyun's pretty little areola, before continuing to do the same on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't– know," Jaehyun stuttered out, breath catching in his throat as Johnny continued his ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smirked a little as he licked and sucked at the hard nub slowly. It was a rhetorical question but Jaehyun's being such a good boy and still answered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny moved his hands to grip at Jaehyun's waist to make him stay still as the younger was starting to squirm around from the pleasure of having Johnny's lips attached to his chest. The chains connected to Jaehyun's handcuffs rattled whenever the younger moved, he really wanted to grab onto Johnny but he couldn't – the lack of control over his own body was both frustrating and turning him on further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Johnny finally took pity on the younger and with a final hard suck, Johnny pulled back. Jaehyun heaved a large breath, thankful for the momentary relief from pleasure. Johnny hadn't really done anything to him yet but he's already fully hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you already prep yourself before coming over today?" Johnny asked as he walked over to his desk, grabbing a bottle of lube and pocketing it in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did," Jaehyun huffed a reply, "like you told me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you do more than what you were told to do?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at Jaehyun as he walked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, daddy. Just three fingers like you said. I didn't touch myself either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been a good boy, haven't you?" Johnny smiled up at Jaehyun as he snaked one arm up Jaehyun's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have, daddy," Jaehyun moaned as he opened his mouth, letting Johnny have his way with him. The kiss was wet, dirty and sloppy. Jaehyun moaned and sucked around Johnny's tongue that was exploring his cavern, their spit dripping down the sides of Johnny's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny moved his free hand down the back of Jaehyun's body, appreciating the muscular build of the younger boy as they kissed more, tongues battling one another and lips slotting messily together. Johnny's wandering hand finally stops at Jaehyun's ass and he grabs a handful of his cheek, squeezing hard, making Jaehyun moan into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny slipped one finger in Jaehyun as he moved to kiss the younger's jaw, licking and nipping at it. Jaehyun hissed and bit his lip at the sudden intrusion, nearly cursing out loud. It didn't hurt and it was an easy slide, it was just precisely aimed to ever so hit the tender spot inside him. Johnny knew his body too well now that it was easy for the older to use it against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kept kissing along Jaehyun's neck and collar bones, leaving blooming marks along the way as he kept fingering Jaehyun, adding more fingers as time went on. Johnny soon had three fingers up his ass and the older was purposely only brushing against his prostate lightly, giving Jaehyun a form of restricted pleasure, driving him insane from the start. The older could see that  </span>
  <span>Jaehyun's already a frustrated whimpering mess - his head thrown back with brows knitted in pleasure and frustration, chest heaving with each deep long breath as he struggled to keep his noises to a minimum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dick is so hard already baby," Johnny chuckled as he pushed his fingers in hard and deep. He flexed them inside Jaehyun to rub at his prostate properly this time, eyes on the younger's dick that jumped when he rubbed at the bundle of nerves, "it's so cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun groaned deep in his throat as his hips jerked when Johnny kept running against his tender spot. He really wanted to cry and just beg Johnny to do something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny, pl–" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-uh," Johnny tuts, as he pulled back, hands leaving Jaehyun's body immediately "what's rule number one baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Jaehyun panted out quickly, breath heaving and voice whiny, "no speaking unless spoken to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it, and yet you broke it," Johnny looked at Jaehyun with disappointment in his face, "are you purposely trying to be a bad boy Jaehyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm sorry. I'll be good. I promise, I'm sorry," Jaehyun whimpered. He really wanted to be good. He's just so goddamn needy and on edge already. He's naked and tied up in front of a fully dressed Johnny who had been kissing and touching him. The power imbalance between is making him desperate, it's hard to keep control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to wait till later before I start doing this, but you've already misbehaved baby," Johnny tsked as he pulled out the lube from his pocket, "I'll have to punish you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny made his way behind Jaehyun and proceeded to generously lube up the vibrator, even squirting some directly to Jaehyun's hole, earning a surprised hiss from the younger at the coldness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny used his clean hand to grip Jaehyun's hip, maneuvering the younger so that his hole aligned with the dildo that was attached on the impaler and used his other hand to tug at the device, extending it higher as it slowly breached Jaehyun's hole. Jaehyun sucked in a harsh breath, biting his lip hard to avoid from violating Johnny's rules further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can moan," Johnny commented offhandedly as he lifted the rod more, making Jaehyun take about half of the length of it before locking the device in place and giving the younger's ass a hard squeeze, "just don't go running your mouth and telling me what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, yes, thank you, daddy," Jaehyun moaned right away, causing Johnny to scoff a little at how quick Jaehyun responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, for your punishment," Johnny said as he moved to make his way back in front of Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's breath hitched as Johnny pulled a book out of each stack, causing the toy to go in deeper and the give on the chain of his cuffs to tighten slightly. Jaehyun gasped as he finally realised what the books were for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny  moved closer, pressing himself right against Jaehyun, making sure the younger could feel his hardening cock against his hip as he kept palming at Jaehyun's ass, whispering breathily into his ear, "you feel that? You got me hard just looking at you like this baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grinded his hip against the younger, humming in his throat at the pressure. As much as he wanted to just rut against a pliant Jaehyun, he had other plans so he snaked one hand around Jaehyun, grabbing at his dick. Johnny peppered kissed up the back of Jaehyun's shoulders and neck as he slowly started to move his hand. He can't say he wasn't surprised at how easy the glide was, not expecting Jaehyun to already be so wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really enjoying this aren't you Jae? You're already leaking so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm," Jaehyun moaned as Johnny's hand started to pick up speed, "you just make me feel so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled into the younger's shoulder, sucking yet another mark on his beautiful skin as he started doing the twisting motion that Jaehyun loved, tightening his grip on the younger's dick the slightest bit as he kept going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck, oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Jaehyun moaned out curse after curse. He had always been vocal during sex, especially with Johnny since the older loved coaxing out all of his sounds so he's thankful that he didn't have to keep quiet anymore. Being able to scream his lungs out at least gave him some release and he didn't have to be so tightly wound and careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's moans were growing more often in intervals and higher in pitch, a telltale sign that he's close so Johnny stopped, abruptly letting go and pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jaehyun groaned, frustrated that his release got cut off, hips stuttering at his failed orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really want to cum? Even when I haven't allowed it yet?" Johnny who has now moved in front of him raised an inquisitive eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I– no, I don't, daddy. I'm sorry," Jaehyun muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thought so," Johnny hummed as he began kissing down Jaehyun's body. He kissed and licked at everything he could. It's not every day he got such a pliant and helpless Jaehyun at his disposal. He'd be a fool to not take this opportunity to worship and love every inch of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Johnny neared Jaehyun's hips, he could hear the chains rattling and a distressed grunt from the younger. Jaehyun wanted to grab at Johnny and to just shove him down to get on with it quickly, and it made the older smirk – so damn proud that he's affecting Jaehyun so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny took his time sucking a mark on Jaehyun's hip bone as his fingers slowly circled around Jaehyun's hard member, lazily pumping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joh–" Johnny paused at that and Jaehyun quickly corrected himself, whining needily, "<em>daddy</em>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please what baby? Tell me what you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun blushed as he looked down at Johnny. The older was looking at him intently while jerking him off, and Jaehyun could see the bulge in Johnny's pants, he wanted it so bad. He thought about straight out asking Johnny to fuck him right away but he probably didn't deserve that yet. He broke a rule already and he didn't want to do it again, not yet at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you...s–suck me off, please?" Jaehyun asked meekly after more thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suck you off?" Johnny hummed in wonder, before answering with a smile, "okay, since you've been good. But you can't move. You have to stay still and take it all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Johnny said as he leaned in, tongue swirling around the head as he kept his eye contact with the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really dripping wet baby," Johnny commented as he pulled back, a line of pre-cum and saliva connecting his lips to Jaehyun's tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grabbed a pillow to place it underneath his knees and got comfortable before going back to the business at hand. He teased the younger until all Jaehyun could do was whimper and whine, his body tensing to make sure he doesn't move a muscle accidentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny really wanted to tease more but having tasted Jaehyun like this his resolve was slowly crumbling. He finally gave in and took the head into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck," Jaehyun shuddered, a shiver ran down his spine as he gasped. You'd think he's a virgin getting head for the first time with his reaction, but he'd been teased and wound up to hell and back, he couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny started to bob his head slowly, his tongue licking the underside of Jaehyun's dick, feeling his veins and enjoying the girth and weight in his mouth. Each time he went down he took more and more of the younger until he took it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny moved his hand to Jaehyun's hips, holding it for leverage and to keep the younger still as he swallowed, throat closing around Jaehyun's head that's buried deep in him and the younger jerked harshly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to keep your hips still," Johnny growled as he pulled back, coughing slightly from the sudden thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please," Jaehyun begged, eyes wide and watery, scared that Johnny would stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You misbehaved, so I'll have to punish you. That's how this goes baby," Johnny said as he lifted Jaehyun's right leg up and removed another book from the stack. He did the same with the left and sat back on his haunches to watch Jaehyun's face contort as the toy slipped in further and the restraint on his hand pulled taut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you learnt your lesson now?" Johnny asked as he moved back to place a kiss on Jaehyun's leaking tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jaehyun whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes what?" Johnny slapped his thigh hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Johnny poked his tongue out against Jaehyun's slit and moaned softly as more pre cum dripped out, loving the taste. Jaehyun always had a sweet tinge to him and it's absolutely delicious to Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Johnny's had enough of licking and teasing the younger he finally started to take the member back in his mouth, sucking on the head slowly, massaging it with his tongue before going on further, taking Jaehyun all the way in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun hung his head down, biting his lip hard in an attempt to keep still as he watched Johnny deep throat him. Each time the older pulled back he would pause to tease the slit of Jaehyun's dick before he went all the way down again, moaning when the tip reached the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older started to move his head faster after a while, one hand gripping Jaehyun's ass for leverage and the other began fondling the younger's balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," Jaehyun groaned as his leg started to tremble. He felt so good, so stimulated – the grip on his ass painfully delicious, the dildo in his ass filling him full, the hand massaging his balls electrifying and Johnny's mouth around him warm and wet, absolutely heavenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," Jaehyun whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. He could feel that tension in him building up and he's not sure if he could hold it off any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled off at that, his mouth replaced by the hand that was fondling Jaehyun's balls, "you can't take it anymore? You wanna cum?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, p-please," Jaehyun stuttered as Johnny's thumb started to focus on rubbing against the sensitive head of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to come, I'm gonna have to remove one more book," Johnny hums nonchalantly as he starts to lick on Jaehyun's balls, his fist moving to slowly pump Jaehyun's dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but I ca–" Jaehyun's sentence was cut off by a loud gasp as Johnny's hand that was on his ass is now rubbing at his tip as the other pumped harder and faster, Johnny's wrists twisting just right to get him right to the edge. Jaehyun's going to tip over any time now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you come without permission, I'll take out all the books and leave you here," Johnny said as he looked up at Jaehyun, face impassive as if he's not driving Jaehyun absolutely insane right now, "I don't play with boys who don't listen to me well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jaehyun begged, more tears escaped him as the pleasure built up more. He really couldn't hold on much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I take one book out so you can cum, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, please," Jaehyun whimpered his agreement, figuring out it's better to please Johnny and get his relief than to be left literally hanging without it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good choice baby," Johnny praised as he placed a gentle kiss against Jaehyun's hip bones, pulling his hands away from the younger to remove one more book, "good boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so deep, daddy," Jaehyun whined as he sank down the toy further. His fingers finally gripped on to the wooden handle of his cuffs, trying to hold up his weight slightly as he can't keep his feet flat on the book stacks anymore unless he wanted the toy to be fully pressed right into him, "please, let me come. I've been good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have," Johnny agreed, his hand on Jaehyun's thighs rubbing soothing circles, "I want you to come in my mouth, can you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Yes, I can," Jaehyun eagerly nodded. It's so easy to come in Johnny's mouth in the first place so he didn't even have to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny gave Jaehyun a smug look as he leaned back down, his hand on Jaehyun's thighs firm to keep the boy from bucking into him as he went all the way. His throat opened up to accept all of Jaehyun and he swallowed around it, making Jaehyun jerk in pleasure. Johnny could tell that it's only a matter of seconds before the younger tipped over so he pulled back slightly. He bobbed his head quickly, sucking on the throbbing member best he could as his tongue massaged the underside of it, coaxing Jaehyun to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take much longer, just a couple more bobs of Johnny's head and Jaehyun's vision blurred. His hip stuttered on its own accord, dick twitching and throbbing in Johnny's mouth as the older slowly milked him dry. He came so much, Johnny couldn't keep it all in his mouth, little streaks of white dripping down from the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaehyun started to whine from over stimulation Johnny finally pulled off. The older straightened his arm and brushed off his clothes as he steadily got up, he straightened himself and pulled Jaehyun down for a kiss. When Jaehyun opened his mouth for it, Johnny stuck his tongue in, pushing the younger's come back into the owner's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Jaehyun moaned as he tasted himself, trying his best to lean down further, tugging at his cuffs and ignoring the toy that's digging into him as he chased after Johnny's mouth. There's something about being fed his own cum that drives him absolutely feral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a really nasty boy aren't you?" Johnny chuckled at the whine Jaehyun let out when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only for you, daddy," Jaehyun's coy smile turned into a frown when he suddenly felt a sudden vibration in his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Johnny smiled sweetly as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, dangling a little remote in front of the younger, "it's a vibrator, not just a plain dildo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Jaehyun groaned as Jonny turned up the speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna sit pretty there and take it all," Johnny said as he walked towards one of the cabinets he had in the room. He pulled the top drawer open and took out a flogger, Jaehyun's eyes widened, his dick jumped a little in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny ran his fingers through the supple leather tails as he walked back towards Jaehyun. He had this piece of equipment custom made a while ago and hadn't had the chance to use it much despite it being one of his favourites. The flogger was a sleek black, made from the highest quality leather – the tail length was just right for Johnny, the shaft the perfect width and texture for him to grip on and the neck and butt embellished with silver detailings. It was beautiful if Johnny could say so himself, and he was excited to use it on an even more beautiful man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny lightly swung it against Jaehyun's chest, letting the tail splay against the younger softly – a little teaser, if you would – before dragging it down his body, the cool leather ticking Jaehyun's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you still remember your safe word?" Johnny asked as he hit Jaehyun's thigh with it, a little harder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jaehyun gasped, "it's firetruck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Johnny praised as he hit the other thigh harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun swallowed as Johnny made his way behind him. He tried to anticipate the hit but it still took him by surprise. The leather tails hitting his ass deliciously. It didn't sting as the leather was soft but it was a pleasing thud of pressure that built up in pain and pleasure the more he was struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each time Johnny would flog him, Jaehyun's hips would twitch, making him move on the vibrator, forcing the device to rub and press against him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're taking this so well, baby. I'm proud," Johnny commented as he flogged just under Jaehyun's ass, watching the skin turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you," Jaehyun huffed out a shaky breath, trying to maintain his footing and to keep still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good for me," Johnny praised more as he struck Jaehyun's ass again, hard as he could now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun gasped loudly at that, the increase in strength surprising him. It was definitely more painful than the rest but he still welcomed it. Loved that Johnny's fully letting go and doing whatever he wanted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hits him again in the exact same spot, with as much strength and it made Jaehyun scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, fuck!" Jaehyun yelped as he bucked forward, accidentally losing his footing briefly and making the toy go in further before he quickly went back on the balls of his feet. Before he could fully regain composure Johnny was already ready to strike him again and Jaehyun flinched. He didn't mean to but he was still in a slight daze from his earlier fumble so his body reacted on its own</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just try to avoid it?" Johnny asked sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm sorry, please," Jaehyun begged, he already knows what's gonna happen and he's unsure if he could take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You definitely moved away baby, don't lie to me," Johnny chided as he tossed the flogger down on the floor. He didn't say a word as he grabbed another book off the stacks, ignoring Jaehyun's pleading whimpers and shaky legs that tried to press down on the books to make him stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny tossed the book on his desk without care as he circled to stand in front of Jaehyun. He stood there observing the younger as he rubbed on his own bulging front. Johnny had ignored his own needs in favour of wrecking Jaehyun and he wouldn't have it any other way. The younger looked so beautiful tied up and in his mercy like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny took out the remote again and played with the settings – turning it up all the way until Jaehyun showed signs of tipping over before quickly turning it off to edge him. Jaehyun could only whimper as he took the abuse, his eyes flitting between Johnny's own and the older's crotch. God what he would give to have Johnny inside of him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Johnny edged him yet again Jaehyun's body convulsed from the intensity and it made the vibrator push right against his prostate. His legs shook in their attempts to stay on the tip of his toes just so that he won't be fully impaled on the device. Jaehyun tried to hold himself up, fingers gripping tighter around the handle of the cuffs to pull himself up, even slightly, just to lessen the pressure on his prostate, but he couldn't do it. There's barely any strength left in him to just hold on, let alone to pull his whole body weight up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you're so beautiful like this, Jae," Johnny groaned as his eyes wandered over the scene in front of him. Jaehyun's beautiful fair skin is now littered with countless marks from the older, chest heaving from his harsh breaths, a constant dribble of slick from his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you can handle more baby?" Johnny asked as he stroked his hard cock, eyes hungrily observing Jaehyun's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, please, no, daddy, no more," Jaehyun whimpered. He really doesn't think he could handle the toy going in deeper, there's no possible way for his body to take anymore in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I think you can baby," Johnny said as he leaned down to remove one more book from each stack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuuuuck," Jaehyun lets out a loud drawn out moan as he's literally impaled on the vibrator now, there's no escaping it and the only thing holding him up is his bound hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you're fucking beautiful, Jaehyun," Johnny reached out his free hand to loosely jerk Jaehyun off, his touch gliding over the slicked member easily with barely any friction but Jaehyun jerked away from the touch violently, causing the vibrator to shift inside him, making him scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down baby, breath," Johnny whispered gently as he his hands flew to Jaehyun's hips, stilling him, his thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his skin, "can you tell me your colour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun panted harshly, trying to get his wits back together. He took multiple deep breaths as Johnny had instructed, mentally checking himself – is he scared? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does anything hurt? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, not really</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Does he want to stop? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d–daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Jaehyun moaned out, the pressure on his prostate all too much, "gre–en."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny made a noise of acknowledgement as he went back to loosely tugging at Jaehyun's red pulsing member. He loved how hot and heavy it was in his hand. It's so hard and he could feel it throbbing. Jaehyun's reduced to involuntary jerking and intangible whimpers in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna come baby?" Johnny finally asked, the whimpers Jaehyun was letting out were really getting to him. It's hard to listen to the younger be in such a euphoric state without it affecting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please," Jaehyun begged, tears falling down his cheeks, "can I? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, cum for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when those words of permission registered with Jaehyun's hazy mind his body reacted. His dick pulsed as ribbons of white shot out of it – some landing on Johnny's shirt while the rest painted the blankets on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny took out the remote of the vibrator from his pocket and turned it off before tossing it aside. He reached out one hand to cup Jaehyun's face, thumb gently brushing over his cheekbone, "you did so well baby. So good for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hurts," Jaehyun whined, voice breathy and scratchy, as Johnny's other hand was still loosely fisting around his softening and oversensitive cock. The younger had been pushing his vocal cords with how much he was moaning and screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to take it out?" Johnny asked as his hands reached around the younger to feel up his ass, his finger slowly tracing around the stretched hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please," Jaehyun whimpered, his hole fluttering from sensitivity at Johnny's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny placed a light kiss in the centre of Jaehyun's chests before detaching himself from the younger. He moved behind Jaehyun and reached for the device, unlocking it before </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> tugging it higher, making Jaehyun scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry baby," Johnny kissed the younger's back before he finally slid it out of Jaehyun, deliberately pulling it out as slowly as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun took a shaky breath and held it while Johnny was freeing him, he could feel the smooth drag and how his insides were so empty and gaping. Once the toy was fully out the younger groaned in relief, his hole pulsating around nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny got down on his knees again, this time behind the younger, and spread the younger's cheek. He wanted a better look at the well stretched hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby, look at you," Johnny groaned as his finger rubbed around the slick rim, "gaping so prettily for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmph, please," Jaehyun didn't know what he's asking for, unsure if he wanted Johnny to stop or to go further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny slid two fingers in and smirked, Jaehyun's hole barely providing any pressure or resistance against him, "can you even feel this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ring of muscle around Johnny's finger flexed, tried their best to squeeze but it barely did much. Jaehyun finally realised just how well he was stretched and just much he was gaping, it made him blush, "I-I can't. I'm sorry daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you apologising for, baby?" Johnny inserted another finger, scoffing at how it's still fairly loose around him, "you're beautiful like this, I love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's hips jerked when Johnny hit his prostate, his body would be swaying around on the chain if it wasn't for Johnny's tight grip on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Jaehyun jerked more, gasping for air as Johnny kept rubbing against the bundle of nerves, "I really can't, no more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I still haven't come yet baby," Johnny pulled out his fingers and crawled over to Jaehyun's front. He grabbed at a small stool and sat on it as he lifted Jaehyun's legs up, "hold it there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun mustered what little strength he had in his body to keep his legs up and bent against his chest. Johnny was right, the older still hadn't come yet and he already did so twice. He'd be such a bad baby if he couldn't even make his daddy come so he could only groan as he watched Johnny lean down and licked at his stretched hole, his want and need to please the older man overwriting his tired and spent body. Johnny easily slipped his tongue in, exploring the wet and warm sheath. The peach flavoured lube mixed well with Jaehyun's natural scent and taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hands held onto Jaehyun's fleshy thighs as he dug deeper with his tongue, pressing his face right into Jaehyun. The older licks and sucked like it's the best tasting thing ever and it really was up there for Johnny. Johnny kept tongue fucking Jaehyun's loose hole until he felt the younger's leg shaking, and he pulled away. Jaehyun still held his leg up despite how tired and sore he was, Johnny still hadn't given him orders to straighten them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so pretty baby," Johnny complimented as he got up. The older moved closer until his clothed crotch was pressed against Jaehyun's and he grinded up against it, making sure to press hard against Jaehyun's exposed balls and cock, "feel that baby? So hard for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Jaehyun moaned loudly, the cool and soft material or Johnny's slacks feeling good against his sensitive and heated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want it baby? Your hole hasn't been filled enough has it?" Johnny whispered into the younger's ear as he pressed harder against Jaehyun, this time making sure to brush against the younger's gaping entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, need more," Jaehyun panted, the burning desire in him came back in full force, "need daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, I need you too baby," Johnny said as he pulled back slightly, just enough for him to unbutton and unzip his pants. He pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to pull his dick out, aligning it with the younger's hole – the tip of Johnny's dick easily nestling against the loose rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna fill you up so good baby," Johnny hooked his arms under Jaehyun's knees, spreading the younger's legs wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please–" Jaehyun's sentence was cut off by Johnny thrusting sharply in, hard and deep, directly hitting his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Johnny moaned. Jaehyun was loose around his fingers but he still wrapped around his dick so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's body twitched, going delirious from just a single thrust. There's nothing that could replace a real cock up his ass. Nothing, and in fact no one, could replace the way Johnny's filled him just right. It's so perfect, almost as if they're custom build to only fit each other this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Jaehyun sobbed, his eyes eyes rolling back into his head as Johnny starts fucking him in a steady pace – the older's thrusts hard and precise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking beautiful baby," Johnny growled and he leaned forward to suck at Jaehyun's exposed neck. He could feel the thrumming pulse of the younger underneath his lips, feeling it against his tongue each time he licked at it. Johnny yanked on Jaehyun's leg, pulling him closer with each thrust, chasing for more pleasure, "you're driving me insane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Jaehyun moaned wantonly as his back arched in the air, his body swaying with Johnny's movement. It's so easy for Johnny to move him around to just make him take what he's giving like this and it made Jaehyun so happy. He loved being used by Johnny, he was just a warm little hole and he's proud of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny couldn't get enough, his thrusts going animalistic. The sounds of their breath, their skin slapping against each other, the chains clinking and oh god the </span>
  <em>
    <span>noises</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaehyun was making. It's beyond lewd and it burned Johnny's desire on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun was truly spent but he could feel that coiling in his stomach again. He's surprised he still had it in him after how intense the previous two orgasms were. He knew he wouldn't last long and he truly hoped Johnny wouldn't either. He could try to hold it off when he was on the vibrator but Johnny's a different thing. He could never hold back no matter how much he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know just how hard it was to hold back as I watched you get off on that piece of plastic?" Johnny groaned into his ear as he thrusted harder into Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Jaehyun whimpered brokenly, he's way too sensitive. It hurts, but it's so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe next time I'll be the one sitting down there so you're impaled on me instead huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Jaehyun sobbed out as Johnny kept hitting his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd love getting impaled on my dick won't you baby?" Johnny gave a hard slap against Jaehyun's ass, "this tight ass can't get enough of my cock can it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>J–Joh–nny</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!" Jaehyun's moan was stuttered and high pitched, he's truly losing his mind on the older's dick. He felt like he was going to die from the pleasure, overstimulated to death wouldn't be the worst way to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Johnny growled against Jaehyun's skin, biting and kissing what was in reach, "I'm so close baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pl–please," Jaehyun's little whimpers pushing Johnny even closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come for me again baby," the older groaned as he gripped Jaehyun's hips, pulling him harder against his body just so he could be buried in that much deeper, his cock head grinding right against Jaehyun's swelling and abused prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't, daddy, please," Jaehyun whimpered, more tears falling down his cheeks as he gasped for air. It's all too much, he's suffocating from the pleasure and pain mixture, unsure of which is which anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you can," Johnny coaxed as he kept pounding into the younger, deeper and harder, angling his thrust directly at Jaehyun's prostate, just how he knew his slutty boyfriend loved it, "come on, show daddy how good you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's legs tensed up as his hips started twitching, body convulsing on its own. He's losing control of his own muscle contractions, electricity running through his veins as his asshole spasmed uncontrollably, clenching and unclenching around Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny took this as a sign to go further, switching his thrust to faster shallow ones, constantly abusing the over stimulated bundle of nerves. He moved one hand from Jaehyun's hip to hold onto the younger's dick as his thumb quickly rubs at the drooling tip. Jaehyun choked on air, throwing his head back and trashed around violently, the chains clanging against the rig. Right when Johnny's thumb pressed against his slit his back arched, mouth opened in a silent scream as more tears started flowing down his cheeks as he finally let go, whole body shaking from the intensity. His dick let out spurt after spurt of liquid, making both him and Johnny wet. He had squirted so hard his head was spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>f-fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Johnny groaned at the sight of Jaehyun – head thrown back with his eyes glazed over, his whole body shaking involuntarily as his dick kept leaking and twitching in Johnny's hand – it was absolutely sinful and more than enough to have Johnny cumming. His own orgasm hitting him hard, hips stuttering and cock twitching inside Jaehyun's warm hole as he unloaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the hardest and the most he'd come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could feel the way his cum would dribble out each time he pulled out as he slowly rode out his orgasm. Jaehyun could only sob, his dick giving a tired jump at the feeling of being utterly filled and claimed by Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you were so good, baby" Johnny huffs as he gently wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, holding the younger up, providing a little relief for his tired arms that had been the only thing holding the younger up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm," Jaehyun hummed hazily, he's not fully there, but he heard Johnny's voice so he tried his best to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You here with me, baby?" Johnny placed a gentle kiss against the younger's temple, hand rubbing soothing circles on Jaehyun's lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another lazy hum was all Johnny got from Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I wanna know if you're okay...can you talk to me?" Johnny kept whispering sweet nothings to the younger as he held onto him, waiting for a more coherent response before he would even think about detaching himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun mumbled something Johnny couldn't really make out but Johnny took it as a good sign. It's a sign he's slowly gaining his senses back, returning from his floaty haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I let you go for a bit, baby? I need to get you down...I'll be real quick, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Jaehyun a good couple of seconds before he could understand what Johnny said, "mmkay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna pull out," Jaehyun whined at this, and Johnny gave a quick placating peck against the younger's lips, as he slowly slid his softening dick out, "I'm sorry, I have to...otherwise I can't get you down baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another whine escaped from Jaehyun as the younger felt the cum dripping down his thighs. Jaehyun did his best to hold himself together and to ready himself to stand up as Johnny undid the lock on the chains quickly before slowly lowering Jaehyun down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the younger's somewhat stable feet were on the ground, Johnny rushed over to Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, stabilising the younger "I've got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like jelly," Jaehyun mumbled into Johnny's neck, giggling a little, "feels good tho."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I'm glad," Johnny hummed as he guided Jaehyun to the couch. Johnny sat down first before pulling the younger to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun gently. He grabbed a bottle of water that he had placed there prior to their activities and uncapped it, passing it to Jaehyun one the younger had settled down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're all good, Jae?" Johnny asked as he littered soft kisses against Jaehyun's shoulder, "you should drink up, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," the younger breathed out, hands a little shaky as he lifted the bottle to his lips. He took a few gulps of water before passing it back to the older. As Johnny put the bottle away Jaehyun snuggled into the older and buried his face in the man's neck, "just tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing hurts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun took a moment to analyse his body at Johnny's question, ticking off each body part of his slowly as he thought about it, "my ass and dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, Jae," Johnny chuckled softly, "tell me if anything feels even a little wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My arms and legs are sore, but it's nothing bad," he hummed, "I enjoyed it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you? Did you like it?" Jaehyun asked shyly, "was I good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, baby," Johnny groaned, "you're so good to me Jae. Perfect, couldn't ask for more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Jaehyun replied but showed no sign of wanting to move and instead cuddled more into Johnny's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckled softly at that, "alright, I'll take care of you. You don't have to do a single thing, my little prince. You've done a lot for me already tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny proceeded to do his after care quickly but carefully. He cleaned them both up in the tub, dried and dressed Jaehyun up in a pair of boxers, and finally carried the younger to bed where they cuddled some more. Jaehyun had always been somewhat clingy after sex but tonight especially so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kept his arms around the younger – one around his waist and the other softly stroking his hair. The older kept on whispering praises and I love yous to Jaehyun until the younger slowly started to drift off to sleep, but not before mumbling back a soft, "I love you too, Johnny."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>